


[带卡]安全人物

by arusati



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: 卡卡西，祝你生日快乐~
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	[带卡]安全人物

**Author's Note:**

> 卡卡西，祝你生日快乐~

“你想过自己为什么会出现在这个世界上吗？”

“嗯？因为我的父亲与母亲相遇，相识，相爱，然后我才被带到这个世界上……应该是这个原因吧。”

“不，不，这样的理由太普通了，从生理上说，每个人都是因为这种原因才诞生于世的。我说的是那种更加特别的原因，嗯……就比如说，如果我们所在的世界是一个故事，而你是故事的主角的话！”

“我不会是故事的主角啦……这种故事实在是太悲惨了。如果非要这么说的话，我应该就是故事里的那种安全人物吧。”

“安全人物？”

“对。如果木叶村是这个故事的背景的话，那鸣人才更像是这个故事的主角。我只是控制着鸣人让他不要暴走，从而控制着故事的边界罢了。”

“为什么这么说？”

“你不觉得吗？如果鸣人是我们这个世界的创世神……这样说好像对六道仙人有些不敬。但我们这个世界是由鸣人的愿望驱动的，最近我有了更深切的感触。当我走在村子里的时候，虽然在三战结束后，和平也随之即来。但那种和平是疲惫的、不堪一击的，我总觉得自己在悬崖边上摇摇欲坠，大家的脸上也没有笑容。阴影尚未消失，未来仍未明朗，但我们却没有一个人提出异议，却都接受了这样残酷的命运。”

“因为这就是你们‘忍者’嘛。”

“又来了……今天是我的生日啦，听我说完吧。不过从鸣人决定当火影开始，一切都变得不一样了。他不放弃佐助，也不背弃村子里的同伴，在自己的忍道上一心一意向前。我们都被他打动了，所以才有今天这样的结果。因为他的决意够大，所以世界才会为他让路。说起来，其实你也……”

“你刚刚说的话我原封不动地还给你。生日了就聊点开心的吧，虽然现在也没什么让人开心的事情。那为什么你不坚持做你的事情呢？”

“我没有任何像鸣人一样值得坚持的事吧。我的伙伴，皆已逝去，我的梦想，皆已破灭；作为忍者，我没能保护好想保护的事物，作为老师，我也没能让学生走上正轨。我已经没有了坚持的决意，唯一要坚持的，就是帮助鸣人，帮助一切需要帮助的人，就像你曾经做的那样。”

“这样就会安全了吗……？”

“是的。不管是从个人上说，还是从他人的角度来看，这都是最安全的做法。当有人越线时，我会把他拉回来，当有人缺乏动力时，我会为他加油，当有人需要沾满污秽时，我不会让他的手弄脏，当世界需要伪神裁决时，我也不会缺位。”

“哪怕那个人是你最爱的人？”

“哪怕那个人是我最爱的人……是的，他……是我最爱的人。”

“听你这么说，怎么感觉你仍然在痛苦之中呢？”

“痛苦正是安全的保证。如果我每日忙于奔波、手上的血污从未褪下，在那种地狱一般的日子里，我只会想我杀掉的人是不是还不够多，还不能保证我们的胜利。只有短暂的喘息时，只有疲惫的休憩时，只有我不用担心自己的生命是否随时都会被夺去时——虽然我并不怕死，你知道的——我才能够坐下来想一想这种痛苦。只有感受过爱的人，才能明白痛苦。”

“听你这么说，倒是和我的同胞很有共同话语。”

“哈哈，也许吧。毕竟你的同胞对于一些问题的看法我并不反对。正是因为所有人都需要这样的我，需要我为他们的行为做向导，为他们的意志画上框线，我才是如此地被需要着。我不会受到太强烈的偏爱，但也不会受到太极端的憎恨，只因为我出现在故事的开始前——每一个故事，都需要像我这样的人来做前奏。”

“这段话倒是很自满呢。那这个故事的结局会是怎样呢？”

“我想想……如果我是作者的话，会这样安排这个故事吧。像我这样的角色，与之前的朋友好好道别，去满足朋友的最后一个愿望，在主角能独当一面后踏上四处云游的生活。虽然已经失去了他的眼睛，不能帮他看到更远的未来，但他已经住在了我的心里，我所处的一切都会储存在那里，等我能够没有牵挂地踏上净土时，再讲给他听。”

“听起来是个很不错的故事呢……就是有点伤感。”

“是啊，幸好我的生活并不是一个真正的故事。所以我选择无论如何也要让他活下去，虽然非常的自私，也和我之前的坚持大相径庭——我不能保证他是否能够免受伤害，不能保证被他伤害过的人是否能够保有宁静，说什么活着也能赎罪，也不过是场面话……但是我还是选择这么做了。因为我再也不想承受失去你的痛苦了，带土。”

白发的男人俯下身去，靠在爱人的颈窝中，手上的银环正在闪闪发光。

“生日快乐，卡卡西。”

过了很久，他才听到这句迟到的祝福。


End file.
